dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Eggs
Eggs are items that can be hatched into dragons using an incubator. Obtaining * Tutorial In the tutorial, players are given an egg and taught how to incubate it. This egg is a Grassland Egg, and can therefore hatch into either a Saurium or Rocirus dragon. * Spawned Each map has two eggs spawned at any given time. If one is picked up, another one will spawn in a different location. (Theoretically, there can be any amount of eggs in a server, but only 2 eggs can be in the nests.) Eggs only spawn within Collection Zones (areas where enemies, nests, trees and crystals spawn). Despite having a set spawn rate, eggs can still be challenging to collect. In larger maps with more Collection Zones, it's less likely that an egg will be spawned in a particular zone. Highly populated servers will also have more players competing to collect eggs. * Buying Eggs can be purchased from the shop with coins. The better the tier, the more expensive it gets. Mystery eggs have an equal chance to hatch into a dragon from each zone, therefore it may not be desirable when looking for a single species of dragon. Hatching To hatch an egg, the player must carry it to their base located in the Lobby and touch the incubator. If the player dies while carrying an egg, it will be lost. Each egg has a different hatch time (see table below). After hatching, a dragon's color is randomized. (Also there's a change to hatch a dragon with a mutation.) Dragons have a 70% chance to be male and a 30% chance to be female. Egg Types Each egg type has a different color indicating where it's from. For example, Grasslands eggs are reddish-brown, Jungle eggs are green, Tundra eggs are blue, and Volcano eggs are red. Each egg type gives different species. Each species usually has their own unique chance to be obtained from an egg. (e.g. Numine has a 60% chance of hatching from a Volcano egg, but Palus only has a 50% chance of hatching from a Jungle egg.) Trivia * There is a glitch that can occur in the shop which shows an additional Grass Egg costing $200,000. * Eggs all shared the same appearance until the update on August 23rd, which introduced the Tundra map. * Sometimes, Eggs will spawn together or spawn again in the same location. * Due to a recent update, Fantasy now only has one egg present at any time (until it is collected, in which case it respawns as usual). * Some eggs are larger than others. (e.g. the ocean, fantasy, and desert eggs are all larger than the rest of the other eggs.) * The Wasteland egg is extremely similar to the Minecraft Creeper Spawn egg. Known bug/glitch Sometimes when you take an egg back to the lobby, it disappears, therefore you cannot hatch it anymore. During the Halloween event, if a player had obtained the Skelltor egg and intended to get normal eggs in any map, the game prohibits you from getting the egg though it isn't the skeleton dragon, saying 'You can only have one Skelltor dragon!'. This is a reoccurring glitch known to many players/ Category:Information Category:Breeding __NOEDITSECTION__